Merry Christmas, Double D!
by dshell99
Summary: Double D is a hard working elf! He may even get to ride with Santa on his dawn to dusk Christmas run around the world! But what's all this talk of dates to the New Year's Party? Will he go? I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Nat goes to C2ndy2c1d, Rave goes to KiraKuryArt.


**Author's Note: This story was inspired by the pic Santa Claus Ready To Go pic drawn by Aulaul7 on deviantart.**

Edd couldn't believe it. At only 180 years old _he_ was a Day Of coordinator for Santa Claus. Rumor had it that he was first in line to _ride_ with the Big Guy as he took his trip around the world, dropping off gifts for good girls and boys and coal for the naughty ones on Christmas Day.

 _Oh, how far he had come_...

As a Christmas elf, like _all_ elves created by the Immortal St Nick, he was born of the ancients of the night sky. Nikolas Claus, a soft spoken toy maker, had called upon the stars for help to bring good gifts to the good children of the world. The stars that heard that call for help and decided to answer it, descend from the night sky as elves. They took it upon themselves to become immortal and made Nikolas immortal as well. His request was too kind to not last til the end of time. But as time would _never_ end, they remained immortal.

But, Nikolas kindness extended to his helpmates. If they wished, at any time, they could return to their places in the night sky.

When he was 100 years old, Edd's parents, who were 300 years old, decided to retake their places as stars in the night sky. His maternal grandmother, Sophia, who, like the lady she was, never spoke her age, raised her grandson with a strong, but gentle hand, kind but firm voice and eagle eyes.

He was soft spoken, quick learner and all around elf pleaser. At 150 years old, he was old enough to join Santa's Workforce. In thirty years, he rose from the workshop, to HR to the Department of Christmas Operations. Only those in that department had direct access to the Big Guy. Even _HR_ had to request time to meet with him. And they had better had a damn good reason to do it.

Nikolas took very light work from January 1st until November 1st. After November 1st, he was in Christmas mode 24/7 til December 26th. The whole of the North Pole took a vacation from December 26th to the 31st, when the Winter Princess would come for a New Year's party with Father Time and Baby New Year as the Honored Guests.

Like all the other elves, Edd loved the hustle and bustle of the work and very much looked forward to Anglea's party. He had become friends with the Winter Princess when they were in their 50s. They were children then. Now, they were adults with _work_ to do.

Edd headed to The Barn to check on how the sleigh preparations were coming. And the sight before him made him giggle and shake his head. Nathan, who was Second in Command of the Reindeer Fleet, was flirting at the barn door with James, the Director of the New Year's Party and Elve's Theater Troupe. And he was failing _miserably_.

Nikolas called James, Rave, because his commanding personality reminded him of a huge, chaotic party. And right now, Rave's chestnut eyes were storming in anger and his scowl was unremovable from his face, no matter what, Nathan, or Nat as he prefered to be called (not that Edd ever would call him that, as that was _his_ preference), was whispering in his perfectly pointy ears.

Upon entering the door, he caught sight of who he came to see. _Kevin_. Kevin was First in Command of the Reindeer Fleet. At the moment, he was having Donner and Blitzen try on their harnesses.

"Greetings, Kevin!"

Kevin barely glanced at him.

"Hey, Double Dork. Think you can get the boys in the workshop to get us some new harnesses? I think these have reached their billionth mile," he said as he tossed the worn harnesses to the side.

Edd paled. It was December 15th and the workshop was already in toy making overtime.

"I-I c-can see," Edd shyly said as he went to pick up the discarded harnesses.

Kevin sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"See that you do."

Edd nodded.

"Anything else?"

Kevin just shook his head.

"Tell Nat to get his teal headed behind back in here. I need to make sure this sleigh can take the load and he's _supposed_ to be helping."

Edd nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!," Kevin called back out to him.

When he turned around, Kevin sighed again. Edd could see that the work was wearing on the older guy. He was only 200 years old, but like most worker elves in The Barn Army, he would get worn out from the Christmas rush. Edd made mental note to make sure that Jonny, the Elven Magician, had some Stardust Elixir in stock. It was all an elf would need to get their spirit and strength back. During the Christmas rush, it was hard to come by, but Edd's status in DOCO lent him to getting his hands on things others couldn't. And there was _no way_ the Number One at Reindeer Fleet was gonna falter on his watch.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I know you're friends with Ed. Could you see if the sleigh's runners are ready? I need them as soon as possible so we can do our test runs. We've waited long enough as it is."

" _Absoulutely_."

"Thanks."

Edd gave another nod and headed out the barn. Rave was gone. But Nat was _smiling_. Edd wanted to be nosey, but he had too much work to do.

"Nathan, Kevin says he needs your help. _Right now_."

"Yeah, yeah," Nat said with a _wide_ grin _._ "Hey, I heard _you_ might ride with the Big Guy on D Day."

"So have I."

"Good look, little dude!," Nat said as he clapped his shoulder and headed back into The Barn whilst whistling a bit of Baby, It's Cold Outside to himself.

Edd headed over to the Steelworks. His dear friend Ed, was a metal works elf. He was tall and strong. Doing the hot and heavy work came easy to him.

Max, a distant relative to Heat Miser, ran the Steelworks with a firm, but gentle hand. The hot blooded elf, spotted Edd from his office and sighed. They were _weeks_ behind on getting the sleigh's runners and it was that damnable Eddy's fault. But Eddy was Edd's best friend. They could get the blades to The Barn before lunch, if Edd went along with his plan.

"I know what you're here for and _no_ , they're not ready," Max said as soon as Edd stepped in the door.

"MAX!"

Max sighed.

"Look, Double D. We can do it by lunch, if you can keep Eddy outta our hair."

Edd's blue eyes darkened in anger. His best friend was holding this up?! He was _definitely_ going to be having a word with him about this!

He looked at the clock. 10AM. Eddy would be on break and if he knew Eddy, he was headed to the Steelworks now.

"I'll talk to him. Get those runners to The Barn by lunch."

"You got it!," Max said with a sigh of relief. Unless Eddy wanted coal in _his_ stocking and a trip to the coal mines for the next three months, he'd listen to the DOCO elf.

Just as Double D predicted, Eddy was headed to the Steelworks. And he was suddenly _very scared_ to see his best friend.

"Hey, Double D," he said with a sheepish wave when the raven haired elf caught sight of him.

"Edward, why am I hearing that you're holding up the sleigh's runners being delivered on time?," Double D said when he got in front of his friend.

"Oh, c'mon, D! I ain't holding up nothing!"

Edd cocked a brow. Eddy groaned.

"I know you think that that just because you're a foreman at the Workshop and I work at DOCO that it'll be ok to just pull Ed off the job whenever you feel like it, but we have _nine days_ until Christmas Eve and they still haven't been able to do a test run, yet! Ed has to do his job or neither one of us can do ours."

"They're _killing_ him in there, Double D! You don't see him when he comes home every night. I can't remember the last time the guy took a shower. If it wasn't for May, I _know_ he wouldn't be eating. He _needs_ a break."

Edd shuddered. The lovable oafish elf was a good steelworker, but Christmas always wore him down. May and her sisters Lee and Marie were cooks at the cafeteria in the Workshop. Ed fell in love with her cookies, and then her. She took great care of him when she could, but the Christmas rush had her busy with her own work, too. They'd take lunch breaks together everyday because that was the only time they'd see each other.

"Look, I'll talk to Jonny to see if there's any Stardust Elixir around. But you _have_ to let him do his job, Eddy. He'd have a break if you'd just leave him alone for five minutes."

Eddy looked him in the eye.

"Not all of us work like you, D."

"Don't start, Eddy. I realize that. But the least people can do is give their jobs their best shot before deciding how much is too much. Especially when they're trying to do it for other people."

Eddy rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Edd put up a hand to stop him.

"Go to the cafeteria. Say hi to Lee. You'll see him at lunch."

Eddy growled before turning on his heel and walking back in the direction of the workshop.

"Edd?," a small voice from behind Edd asked softly.

Edd gave a slight jump and turned around. Sarah, Ed's little sister was standing there. Sarah worked in HR, but he could see the slight concern in her eyes. He knew she had been listening.

"H-how far behind are we, _really?_ ," she asked.

"I'd say a month, if Eddy's work ethic is any indication."

Eddy was a hard worker, but he knew all kinds of loopholes and ways to get out of work and he'd spent the better party of a century trying to take Double D and Ed on the same path as he. Thankfully, he didn't succeed. Edd's parents and his grandmother's influence was too strong.

And Ed's literal strength was too strong for the Steelworks to deny. His work there was legendary. When it got done anyways. When Double D made it to HR he made sure it got done. Eddy made sure he took as much credit as he could.

Sarah sighed. Then she squared her shoulders as her green eyes flashed their hazel fire of determination.

"I've got orders from DOCO to make sure the Workshop is on the up and up. Leave Eddy to me."

Edd smiled. Things were going to come together after all.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Sarah nodded and walked away. Max may have Heat Miser blood in his veins, but Sarah at work was an elf on fire!

Edd then headed to North Pole Square. Jonny's shop was in a back alleyway. You could smell the pine incense burning inside from the main street.

When he walked inside, he saw Justin was at the counter. Max's boyfriend was a sweetheart of an elf. And his own brand of magic kept Max from flaming out and melting the whole town. He saved Max's life and the town the last time Heat Miser wanted to go to war with Jack Frost. Heat Miser decided one Christmas Eve that his great great nephew would be a great conduit of the family's hot blooded side. In the center of town. Somehow, Justin cast a spell that calmed his flames. It gave Jack the time to send Heat Miser back to where he came from.

Seeing that someone care so much for him was all it took. Max was in love. He wooed the chocolate drop and by Valentine's Day claimed him as his own. Santa rewarded Justin with an apprenticeship in Jonny's shop.

"Greetings, Justin!"

"Hey, Double D! What can I do for you?"

"Stardust Elixir."

"You're lucky you're in DOCO, Kid," Justin said as he went into the curtained off space behind the counter. After some whispering with Jonny, he peeked his head out, he asked, "How much?"

"Two."

Justin went back behind the curtain and about five minutes later, came out with a small package.

"Here's two doses. Be careful, we don't have much left."

"Noted," Edd replied as he paid for the elixir's and left.

At this point it was lunchtime. He headed back to The Barn to see if the sleigh's runners had been delivered. He didn't have to get far to see that they did!

He saw _his light_ before he saw _him_. Rudolph's nose was the brightest thing in town, but at the moment, it was only lighting up the half mile radius around The Barn. Edd looked to the sky. Kevin and Nat were putting the reindeer and the sleigh through her paces.

Once they landed and got everything put away, Edd headed to their office.

"Greetings, gentlemen! I see the sleigh is ready to go."

"Yes, _thank Heavens!_ ," Kevin sighed as he lifted a mug of hot cocoa in Edd's direction at the door.

Edd set his package down, opened it up and pulled out a dose of Stardust Elixir.

"For you," he said as he handed it to Kevin.

The other elf's green eyes went wide.

"E-Edd...I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say, "Thank you," and take it. I won't have the Number One down and out this close to Christmas. You can crash on the 26th," Edd replied.

"Thanks, Double...err...thanks, Edd."

"You're welcome," Edd said and was about to head out before Nat stopped him at the door.

"Yes, Nathan?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at Edd's formality and grinned.

"What are you doing on the 31st?"

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

"Going to the New Year's party like _everyone else_. Why?"

"Gotta date?"

Edd blushed.

"N-No," he said shyly.

"Want one?"

Edd blushed harder and heard Kevin sputtering in his hot cocoa behind him.

"I...I don't know. I usually just stay backstage and help out."

Nat nodded as he considered that. Everyone knew how close Edd and Angela were. His help at the New Year's party was invaluable. But Nat knew the Winter Princess could spare her friend this _one time_. _Love_ was on the line.

Nat put his hands on Edd's shoulders and looked the little elf in the eye.

"You work really hard. Everyone knows that. You deserve a break and a little fun for once. Just think about it, ok?"

"O-Okay."

Kevin cleared his throat.

"Any word on those new harnesses, yet, Edd?"

Edd whipped his head to Kevin so fast, that he and Nat were afraid it would pop off!

"Oh, my gosh! I forgot! I'll get on it right now, Kevin! I am so sorry!"

And with that he was out of the office, distantly hearing Nat snickering behind him and a clamoring coming from Kevin's direction.

He went to the Workshop and told Eddy about the harness issue. The Foreman sighed. He could get it done, but it meant no long breaks with Ed or extended lunches with Lee. He'd have to _work_ for once. Edd grinned. It was like an early Christmas present! And he was more than happy to take it.

Later that afternoon, after quick lunch with Marie and Nazz and some gossip from Nazz's Department of Millinery (Jimmy was on a tear because Rave couldn't make up his mind on what types of hats he wanted the theater troupe to wear for their skit at New Year's party, which was holding up production for the New Years party itself _and_ their regular work), he headed back to the Steelworks during Ed's afternoon break with his last dose of Stardust Elixir. The hug he received in thanks made his seriously consider heading back to the shop to get another dose for himself. But a good stretch outside the Steelworks had him feeling better.

He headed back to his cubicle at DOCO and put in his daily report. After a status meeting with HR, he headed home.

"Grandmother Sophia, I'm home!," he called out once he was in the door.

"Hardworking Ed Boy, _must_ you be so loud in your grandmother's home?," Rolf asked as he came out of the kitchen.

He could then hear his grandmother tittering in the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"Greetings, Rolf. What brings you here?"

"Squash!"

The North Pole's Head Farmer was known to make house calls for the older residents who didn't want to get out during the Christmas rush.

"Sounds wonderful," Edd said as he made his way into the kitchen to greet his grandmother. "Need any help?"

"No, no, my child," the old woman told him as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek in return for his hug. "Let Rolf out and go wash up, though. Dinner will be ready shortly."

As Edd lead the farmer to the door, the tall elf had a question.

"What are you doing for the night of the New Years party?"

"I...I don't know," Edd sighed.

He had been asked the same question in a matter hours.

 _What was going on?!_

"Hmm...Rolf thinks you should go. And have fun. Grandmother Sophia will be fine. Rolf thinks she will be with Rolf's Nana for the Elder's Dance. Hardworking Ed boy should have fun like the Elder's," he said as he clapped the shorter elf on the shoulder.

Edd just nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Over dinner he discussed his day with his grandmother. When she handed him a stark white, stiff envelope, he figured it was the Winter Princess' formal invitiation to the party. He started to set it aside, til his grandmother gave him a nod to open it.

Silently doing as he was silently told, he opened it and was _stunned_ to see that it was a formal _date_ invitation to the dance. From _Kevin_.

"The theater director brought that by at lunch time," Grandmother Sophia said. "I think you should go."

Edd looked at her with wide eyes and only received a small smile in return.

Edd was thankful that he didn't have to go near The Barn for the next few days. That is, til he had a meeting with the Big Guy on the 23rd.

"Eddward, I've seen how hard you've worked these many years and I think it's time for you and I to take a ride," Nickolas said.

Edd _gasped_. Nikolas smiled.

"Come, my boy. We must go to The Barn and see if things are complete."

Edd was a shaking mess as he followed _Santa Claus_ to The Barn. Kevin and Nat were at their posts, waiting.

Nikolas followed Kevin as he gave him a report on their sleigh test runs. Seemingly satisfied with what he heard and saw, he and Edd left The Barn for the Workshop. But Edd coudn't shake the feeling that _someone_ was watching him.

That day and the next was a whirlwind of activity. He split his days between the Workshop and The Barn. He was given his own team to help him coordinate with _all_ the departments and at dusk on December 24th, he headed to The Barn to meet up with Nikolas, get the sleigh loaded up and head out for the ride off a lifetime.

Kevin greeted him at the door.

"H-Hey, Edd."

"G-Greetings, Kevin."

It was all so awkward. Edd clutched his clipboard that held Santa's Naught and Nice Lists to his chest in an effort to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

"The coal is already loaded and the Workshop is bringing the last of the gifts in just a bit," Kevin said in an effort to break the awkward silence.

"Excellent."

Edd looked down at his clipboard. He took a breath. He had to know.

"Why?"

Kevin sighed as he scratched the back of neck nervously.

"Why not?"

" _Kevin_."

Kevin sighed again.

"Because I like you. That's why."

Edd was _stunned_ _._ For one, no one had _ever_ expressed an interest in him before. Many thought he and Marie would get together as he was an Ed and her cooking sisters had already wrangled his like named friends, but it just never happened. By the time they were in their early 100s, she had taken up with Nazz.

And Kevin had hardly ever paid attention to him. At least that was what Edd thought.

"Kevin, please forgive my confusion and disbelief, but you have barely spoken a word to me outside of work. Ever."

"You're not the easiest person to talk to, Edd."

Edd sighed. It was true. His prim and proper nature, being a stickler for the rules of grammar, etiquette and the laws of the North Pole, did put so many people off from him. But they had to respect him for it. How else do you think he'd get to ride with the Big Guy at only _180 years old?!_

He tried, really he did, to be like all the other elves. He just couldn't hack it. He was more comfortable being himself anyways.

"I see. I understand _that_. Believe me, I do. But, I'm still a little shocked."

"Why? You're awesome. Anybody would be lucky to go out with you."

"I could say the same about you."

If Edd is anything, he's honest.

Kevin quirked a brow and a red blush was suddenly on his cheeks. Then he _smiled_.

"What do you say, Edd? You free for the New Years party?"

"Please let me think about it, Kevin," Edd shyly said, suddenly very interested in the snow at the tip of his toes.

"That's cool, that's cool. Just think about it, okay?"

Edd took a breath.

"I will."

At that moment, a _huge_ gust of wind blew in and knocked the shorter elf into the taller. Kevin caught him as gracefully as he could and did his best to shield him from the whirlwind snow that was suddenly around them. Then as suddenly as it came on, it was gone.

"Hey, guys!"

 _Angela!_

The caramel colored Winter Princess gracefully landed in front of The Barn. She was a few days early for her residency in town, but these things happen.

He two friends blinked up at her. She quirked a brow and cocked her head before a wide grin flashed across her face.

" _Well, well, well,"_ she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Greetings, Angela," Edd said as he quickly detached himself from Kevin's embrace.

"Hey, yourself. What's up, Kev?," she asked as she went to give the taller a hug.

"Hey, Ang," he said as he hugged her back. "You know you're early right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Your mother is going to snow everybody in again, isn't she?," Edd asked.

" _Maybe_."

 _"Ang."_

"Yeah, the whole of the continental United State should expect a white Christmas in some shape or form."

Kevin groaned and Edd rolled his eyes. They then looked at each other and sighed.

 _Back to work!_

"I'll tell the Big Guy," Edd called over his shoulder as he headed back to the DOCO offices.

"I'll talk to Rudy," Kevin called back.

"I brought extra carrots and apples," Angela said sheepishly.

"Good, we'll need them," Kevin said as he headed back into The Barn.

Word traveled fast. The Winter Princess was in town, _two days early_. She was known to do that when she knew her mother, the Winter Queen was about to lambast some poor section of the world with a snow storm. When Nikolas and Edd came to The Barn to head out, Nikolas opened the main barn doors himself as was tradition.

When the Winter Queen is on a tear, he only opens them a crack to let himself in and to have a private moment with Rudolph. This time, he opened them a crack and stepped inside.

A good ten minutes later, the entire inside of the barn glowed a _bright, vibrant red_. And the crowd outside cheered! Christmas was still on!

Nickolas turned around and fully opened the doors and the sled team headed outside.

Turning to Edd, Nikolas said, "Ready?"

Edd's gapped tooth smile was _wide_.

"Ready!"

"Not yet, you're not!," Jimmy said as he ran up with a hat in his hand.

Snatching Edd's usual black with two white stripes beanie off his head, the whole of Christmasdom saw that underneath that beanie was a mass of chaotic, inky black curls. Only Justin's hair was messier. And Kevin's heart skipped a thousand beats. Edd wasn't just sweet and cute and smart. He was _beautiful_. Nikolas just smiled. Jimmy quickly replaced the beanie with a red and white hat just like Nikolas'. Stitched on the front were these words: Santa's Navigator. Edd blushed.

" _Now_ , you're ready," the blond elf said breathlessly.

"Are _my_ hats ready?!," Rave asked.

"Of course they are!," Jimmy said exasperatedly.

" _Boys_...," Nikolas said, with a brow cocked.

"Sorry, Santa," the two diva elves chorused.

The big jolly elf gave a low chuckle, looked at Edd and smiled. Edd grinned back.

"First stop, Christmas Island!," Edd said and the crowd cheered again.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen!," Nikolas called out to his reindeer. "Rudolph, give us a light!"

The crowd quickly put sunglasses on and Rudolph's set his nose on _full power_. Angela smiled. Her mother was _not_ gonna ever stop Christmas!

Nikolas cracked the reins and they were off!

Hours later, they were back at the North Pole. When they got to Kevin's house, Nikolas glanced at the elf beside him.

"You should go," he said as he grabbed the presents for his Number One.

Edd's eyes went wide. He then sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised. _Of course_ Nikolas would know. He was _Santa_. He knows _all_.

He bit his lip in thought. Nikolas placed a gentle hand on the little elf's shoulder and Edd looked up at him with confusion, fear and apprehension in his big blue eyes.

"He likes to get hot cocoa at Lee's Place on the 26th at Noon to celebrate the start of the vacation. I'm sure Angela can spare you for a few hours."

Edd knew of the tavern he spoke of. Lee was the head cook in the Workshop's cafeteria, but her own tavern was her pride and joy. _Everyone_ went there to celebrate the start of their post Christmas vacation. Her hot cocoa was the best in town. But Edd always helped the Winter Princess with the preperations for the big end of the year party. Even if he did go with Kevin the night of the party, he had planned to help the Winter Princess as much as he could leading up to the event.

"You deserve a break, Edd," Nikolas said as he made his way to the chimney. Then he _stopped_. "As _Santa_ , my gift to you is that you _take a break,_ Edd."

"Y-Yes, Sir," Edd said sheepishly.

With that Nikolas gave a small nod and dropped down the chimney.

Edd was sleep by the time they made it to his house. As it was Santa's last stop, he didn't miss anything. He would see it all in the morning. When they made it back to The Barn, Kevin was waiting outside. He was holding Edd's old beanie.

"Thought you'd want to this back," he said shyly when Edd stepped off the sleigh.

Edd quickly traded him his special Santa hat for his more familar beanie. Kevin stuffed the Santa hat in his pocket as he watched those beautiful curls go back into hiding under their regular hat.

"Kevin, I trust that you'll get this all put away," Nikolas said, when he stepped off the sleigh after he watched their hat exchange.

"Uh, yes, Sir!"

"Good man. I'll leave you to it," he said as Mrs Claus walked up. She always walked him home when he returned from his dusk to dawn run around the world.

"Do you need any help?," Edd asked.

"Naw, I'll just get Nat up to help. Go get some rest. You deserve it."

"Oh, o-okay."

Another gust of wind softly whipped up and the snow started to fall. Kevin grabbed his goggles from around his neck and put them over his eyes. Time to get back to work! He didn't want to be outside when the Winter Queen finally blew through!

Edd took a breath and clutched his clipboard to his chest again..

"K-Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

Edd stepped up to the taller elf and pursed his lips together. Kevin raised his goggles to get a better look at the smaller elf just in time for Edd to lay a gentle smooch on his own lips.

Kevin _froze_. His _heart_ , however, _immediately_ melted.

"I'll see you at Lee's Place on the 26th at Noon," Edd called over his shoulder as he walked away.

 _"Yes. Yes, you will."_

Edd thoroughly enjoyed himself from his place at DOCO table at the New Years party.

Kevin never left his side.

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
